


Marred

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Companion Piece to "Nibble", Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: In kisses and scars.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Marred

**Author's Note:**

> Edelgard nibbles, whereas Byleth...
> 
> Word count: 330 words.

His lips ghost along bare skin. "El," he simpers, stopping to press against a mark on her leg.

"Byleth..." her heart skips a beat, her lips parted and eyelids heavy. She tries to speak but cannot, her words falling silent as he tends to her.

From her knees to her thighs to her midriff he trails kisses all over, each one laid upon a lasting scar. War, class, unspeakable horror, wherever it's from is of no consequence. For every gash, every blemish, every cut, he kisses her not as though she doesn't have them—but as though she does and yet loves her nonetheless.

He pauses again upon reaching her chest, her chest concealed delicately by reflexive hands, hands that can't help themselves.

"After everything, after all of this... Am I..." the empress looks away and makes his fledgling heart twinge. "... truly fine?"

'_Absolutely_,' he wants to say, _yearns _to say, but his heart acts before the word can leave him. Edelgard's hands ease when touched by his lips, and when he holds her wrists and gently parts them, she returns her gaze in time to hear his full answer.

"You are to me," he says softly before kissing her oldest scar. A cowardly, unholy sin carved by cowardly, unholy people. He lingers on it the longest.

"Please.." the empress runs her hands through his hair. "Byleth, keep going, please.."

Her pleas take a turn as he takes to her breasts. "Byleth, Byleth, Byleth..." her breath comes out in hot puffs, tickling the back of his neck as he moves onto hers.

"El," her neck lacks scars, but it's such a lovely piece of her that he can't hold back. The shell of her ear, a lock of hair, her nose and her forehead all follow, each kiss bringing their bodies closer and closer still.

"My darling..." she whispers. "Byleth, I.. I want to.."

"Me too," he presses against her and at last their lips find each other. "My dear."


End file.
